Talk:Purple Link vs Blue Toad/@comment-205.222.248.149-20150519131036/@comment-26153757-20180629231937
Well, since I'm not allowed to have these old comments deleted, instead I'll go over these old arguments and see which ones are correct and which ones aren't, before I complete the battle. 1) ''"Yellow Toad lacks one thing Blue Toad has.'' White Tanooki." That is actually FALSE because it is the common misconception that assumes that blue colored Toad in Super Mario 3D World is the same Blue colored Toad from Super Mario Bros Wii, Super Mario Bros U, and Super Luigi U. They are actually two separate characters. The blue colored Toad who is playable in Super Mario Bros 2 and Super Mario 3D World is actually the individual character the main Toad named Toad. I know this is confusing because in most games Toad has red spots but due to NES problems he was made blue in Super Mario Bros 2 and Super Mario 3D World made him blue again to reference this. The identical looking toad named Blue Toad who is playable in Super Mario Bros Wii, Super Mario Bros U, and Super Luigi U is a separate character. So NO, Blue Toad does NOT have the White Tanooki, because he did not appear in Super Mario 3D World, the blue colored version of the singular character Toad himself was playable in that game. The original Toad himself recolored as blue is the one who can use the white tanooki. So yes, this also dismisses the idea of Blue Toad having other powerups from that game as well like the double cherry or the cat suit since he wasn't actually the toad featured in that game. 2) "''OMG LOL. Purple Link literally uses his fire arrow and knocks the White Tanooki right away. I don't even think that should be included, because if you recall, the White Tanooki Suit ONLY APPEARS when the player lost five lives. And if you know how Death Battle works, a combatant only dies once for it to be a KO."'' Again, as I said the Toad in Super Mario 3D World who can access the white tanooki is the original standalone character Toad himself colored blue NOT the character Blue Toad so this entire argument right here is already irrelevant to this matchup. But even if SS2 Link was talking about the correct Toad the first part of this argument of his flawed considering a fire arrow i'snt comparable to lava which is the only thing the White Tanooki gets damaged by, however his second argument is valid, but again none of that matters anyway since this is the wrong Toad being talked about. 3) "But that shouldn't matter, cause even without it Blue Toad still wins. He lifts Mario effortlessly, 230lbs and tanks blows from BOWSER. And then counting all those power-ups..." Ok, this argument is actually correct. Blue Toad in the games that he is playable in is indeed able to lift Mario effortlessly and tank blows from Bowser, I would also add that he defeated Bowser three times either alongside Mario, Luigi, and Yellow Toad or alongside Luigi, Nabbit, and Yellow Toad depending on whether it be in Super Mario Bros Wii/U Or Super Luigi U. However, when he says " And then counting all those power-ups" there are two flawed parts of that statement which is first the fact that this commenter was mistaken in thinking that Super Mario 3D World is the same Blue Toad which is wrong, so he is mistaken into thinking that Blue Toad has more powerups than he actually does but still Blue Toad does have quite a bunch of powerups from the games that he actually is playable in. However, the second flaw is actually this commenter didn't realize the fact that Purple Link actually has a slight edge in arsenal as he has a bit more weapons than Blue Toad has powerups. 4) "Lifting Mario? Game mechanics. Tanking hits from Bowser? Game mechanics. Purple Link losing? Metal Mario logic." This is a fallacy. By this logic, Purple Link lifting the heavy things that he does and tanking hits from Ganon should be regarded as game mechanics as well. But that's stupid. Blue Toad lifting Mario is an example of Blue Toad's strength in the same way that his ability to punch bricks to bits in the same way that Mario and Luigi do is an example of his strength as well. Saying that it's just a game mechanic is a cheap way to try to disregard his strength. Also, tanking hits from Bowser while you can in a way say it's a game mechanic due to every attack from every enemy in the game doing the same amount of damage BUT the fact that Blue Toad alongside his team is shown to be strong enough to defeat Bowser three times logically means he would need to have the ability to actually take hits from him. And about that last sentence of this argument, NO SS2 Link, it i'snt "Metal Mario logic" it is logic that one could get by looking at the facts and coming to a conclusion themselves. (I'm not going to spoil the result as to who will win this battle though obviously.) 5) "Sorry to say, but Blue Toad is featless, so we just go off of what we're shown from him. And since he can do all that, and that's really what we have..." WRONG! Blue Toad has plenty of feats including defeating the Koopalings, Kamek, Bowser Jr, and Bowser himself THREE times. Technically, he achieved all of these feats three times considering that Blue Toad has fought all of the aforementioned enemies in all three of the games that he is playable in. And yes, canonically Blue Toad did have help from his team to defeat them all but Purple Link also had help from his fellow Links when defeating all of his foes like Vaati, Shadow Link, and Ganon. So yeah, these are my corrections on all of the arguments made from the people in this old comments chain.